


GIFT

by eternallydaehwi (orphan_account)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Basketball player jihoon, Fluff, Letters, M/M, photographer daehwi, winkhwi fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eternallydaehwi
Summary: Jihoon just wanted someone to like him honestly, for who he is.Or alternatively, Daehwi sends letters and gifts to Jihoon using Jihoon’s locker.





	GIFT

**Author's Note:**

> oof again i don't have a beta to read this through so im sorry for inconsistencies, typos, etc. i hope u guys like it though and give more love to winkhwi pls!!

 

 

The birds are chirping. The leaves are falling down in a rhythm. The wind continuously whistles through the air.

 

Somewhere at the back of the school stands Park Jihoon, looking bored out of his life.

 

 

Jihoon looked up from his phone and to the girl playing with the stones by the soles of her feet, “Why did you call me out here, Ji eun?” He pretended to be clueless even though it’s being spelled out in front of him clear as day, “I have basketball practice in a few minutes.”

 

Ji Eun looked like she was having the hardest time of her life, the way she was shaking is a dead giveaway. Jihoon felt bad but this is the farthest he could go in giving sympathy. Pretending to be dumb about all this is already taking away his patience.

 

Ji Eun managed to lift her head slowly. Jihoon counts. _3\. 2. 1._ “I l-like y-you Jihoon.” _Ah, there it is._

Jihoon showed the smile he perfected with years of experience, “and?”

 

“W-What?” Ji Eun stilled, “What d-do you m-mean and?”

 

Jihoon glanced at the sky. The sun is up. There are big fluffy clouds everywhere. Maybe this is different. Should he try?

 

“Ji Eun. Look at me,” Jihoon removed his hand in his pockets and moved closer to the girl he just made sure to put a good distance in between them, "Can I ask you why you like me?”

 

He never did this before. Every time they confess, he’d just let it be. Wait for it to be over. But the sky’s looking exceptionally beautiful today. Like something good will actually happen for once. Jihoon hopes so.

 

Ji Eun tried to stay calm from Jihoon’s scrutinizing stare, “Why? Of course it’s because you’re really good-looking and y-you’re the best player– ”

 

Jihoon scoffed. He shouldn’t have asked. He shouldn’t have hoped. They’re all the same anyway.

 

How could the skies betray him like this?

 

He put his hands back in his pockets and turned around to leave, not even sparing the girl a glance. “Sorry, but I don’t like you.”

 

 

 

Jihoon told himself to never expect something whenever people confess to him or when they tell him that they like him. He’s good-looking. He plays basketball better than his teammates. Those are what they’re all after anyway. Some even go to lengths of flirting with him just to see if he’d give in. They wanted to flaunt him to their friends. He’s being treated like a prized object.

 

With his frustrating thoughts clouding his head, Jihoon kicked a small chair on the way to the locker room. The halls are empty anyway, no one would see.

 

Or so Jihoon thought.

 

An “Ouch!” was heard near the locker rooms followed by a thud and some clangs.

 

Jihoon looked to his left where the chair rolled over. A figure was kneeled over, with books surrounding him and a camera in his hands. _Shit._ Jihoon rushed to his side, picking up the books scattered on the floor. “I’m sorry, I really wasn’t looking at anything when I kicked the chair. Are you okay?”

 

“Geez, my camera almost fell to the floor and died.” The figure looked up. It’s Lee Daehwi, the head of the school’s photography club. “Sometimes you’re really dumb, hyung.”

 

Jihoon can’t stop himself from grinning. Daehwi has always been someone who he found really interesting. “Dissing me as soon as you see me, huh? A classic. I’m sorry though. Really.”

 

Daehwi took Jihoon’s hand the latter laid out to help him stand up, “It’s fine. It’s not like my camera’s damaged, though, I can’t say the same for my knees.”

 

“Do they hurt?” Jihoon worriedly looked him over, “Oh God, Woojin’s going to kill me.”

 

Daehwi scoffed, “No, it’s fine. I receive scars from him everyday. This is no big deal.”

 

Jihoon knew Daehwi because of Woojin –his classmate who’s the best soccer player in his school. Woojin’s one of the only few persons he trust. They’ve been attached to the hip ever since they sat next to each other on the first day of class because if their identical last names.

 

Woojin introduced Daehwi to him when the younger started attending their University too. Jihoon likes Daehwi as a person. He understands why Woojin is best friends with him. He’s different.

 

“Why are you here, anyway?” Jihoon handed Daehwi back his books, “This is the sports teams locker rooms. Did you go see Woojin?”

 

Daehwi stilled for a moment before relaxing and putting a smile on his face, “Yeah, I went to see him. You should go now, hyung! Practice is starting!”

 

“Shoot!” Jihoon forgot that he’s supposed to go to the locker rooms to change from his school uniform. “I almost forgot. Thanks, Daehwi! See you around!”

 

“See you!”

 

 

Jihoon can’t believe he forgot what he’s supposed to be doing. If Daehwi didn’t remind him, he might have just stood there and talked to him all day. He opened his locker door in haste and recklessly grabbed his change of clothes when a piece of purple paper fell on the ground.

 

No one knew Jihoon’s locker code number except for his close friends. He changes them twice a week. He made sure to keep that information because he doesn’t want people invading his privacy. This means that the one who put this here knows him well.

 

Jihoon picked the purple paper, which smells like lavender, and read whatever’s written on it. _Wow this is some handwriting._ It’s so unique it kind of makes it hard to read.

 

“ _Jihoon! I know you haven’t had your favorite snack this morning because coach wanted you to cut down on food. I really don’t see why, though? You’re playing so well and it’s tiring! You’re supposed to eat more, right? Hope this helps you energize!”_ _–129_

 

He noticed a fluffy pink wrapper on the side, placed neatly on top of his books. This is the snack he always munches on the way to school. He buys it every morning in the convenience store near his house. The sticker on it made Jihoon smile even more. It’s the duck with the protruding lips that makes him laugh.

 

Jihoon places it safely away from his crumpled school uniform. He reminds himself to eat it on the way home after basketball practice.

 

Guess the skies didn’t totally fail him today.

 “Things used to always be dark, but it seems to shine now. Exciting things that seem unrelated to me happening.”

****

Jihoon first met Daehwi during his third game of the season.

 

Woojin has been endlessly talking about his best friend that he was supposed to introduce to him but he was so busy he could not make the time to meet Jihoon. Apparently, he’s in the school paper as well as the school’s photography club, meaning he has so many deadlines to meet. Jihoon understands. It’s not like he’s been dying to meet Woojin’s best friend anyway.

 

But they met just like that. Daehwi’s the photographer assigned to take photos of the game Jihoon’s going to play in.

 

Normally, nothing could ever distract Jihoon when he’s already in the basketball zone. However, it was hard not to flit your eyes to this boy in the sides of the court even just for a second. As the official photographer during games, you get to have a free pass to roam around while the game is going on. Daehwi’s been kneeling, squatting, lying down on the floor just to get the angles he wanted. One time when Jihoon was able to shoot a 3-point shot, as soon as Jihoon shot the ball his eyes immediately found Daehwi’s uneven ones looking at him already.

 

Really, Jihoon didn’t even know that the photographer was Woojin’s Daehwi until they saw each other after the game. All the players were rushing off the court after a well-deserved win and Jihoon was just one of the few left when a force collided with him making him dizzy for a moment. He looked up and realized that it was the photographer.

 

“S-Sorry,” he said while clutching his fingers tightly on his camera. He’s not even looking anywhere but his fingers.

 

Jihoon wondered why he’s so red, “Are you okay? You seem flushed.” Due to the force of their collision, Jihoon held onto the boy’s elbows to stop him from completely falling to the ground. Coach would be proud of his fast reflexes.

 

Daehwi seemed to calm himself then, taking a deep breath, before finally glancing up at Jihoon, “Yeah. I was just surprised, I guess. T-Thank you.”

 

Jihoon stared at him for a moment. He wasn’t sure why his breath hitched in his throat. He was about to say no problem when arms suddenly surrounded his shoulders. “Jihoon, my man! That was good shit right there,” Woojin laughed, murmuring excitedly on his ears, his eyes then falling to the boy in front of Jihoon. “Daehwi? Oh my god I was looking for you! I was supposed to introduce you to Jihoon but seems like you did just that.”

That was the time that everything clicked. This is Daehwi, Woojin’s best friend.

 

Woojin slapped Jihoon’s shoulder, “Introduce yourself, man. I’ve waited for this for so long.”

 

Jihoon licked his lips, not knowing why he’s suddenly nervous. He does this all the time. “I’m Jihoon. Park Jihoon.”

 

And for the first time that night, Daehwi flashed him a smile. “I know. I’m Daehwi. Lee Daehwi.”

 

“There you go!” You would honestly think that Woojin’s drunk from how excited and rowdy he is, “My two favorite people finally know each other!”

 

Jihoon thinks Daehwi got a really nice smile. He didn’t know he needed that.

 

 

“This moment turns ordinary daily life into a special day.”

 

***

 

 

“You know,” Woojin started, munching on his burger messily as Jihoon sat in front of him. “We would probably find out who’s been sending you secret notes if only you’d let us see it.”

 

“Shut up. Eat.” Jihoon groaned, putting his head on his arms. He was so tired today. Completely exhausted. Practice went until seven in the evening yesterday and when he went home he still had to help his sister with her homework and wash the dishes after dinner. Not to mention he also did his own homework and studied for three tests he consecutively had this morning. He’s running on caffeine with zero sleep and he still had basketball practice later. Jihoon just wanted to sleep.

 

“Yeah, Woojin’s right.” Jinyoung, their other friend, chirped from his seat. “We could recognize the handwriting if you don’t. Or we could ask other people. Daehwi should know it, he knows everybody.”

 

Jihoon just hummed, pushing his head further into his arms and trying to block out the noise as much as he can.

 

***

He received something again today when he opened his locker this morning, Woojin and Jinyoung in tow, opening their respective lockers too. He sleepily opened his locker door, fingers freezing at the cold weather. He grabbed his book when something caught his eyes. There was a pink paper on top of what he thinks are hotpacks. He opened the note and read it quietly to himself.

 

_“Jihoon! It’s cold today, right? Knowing you, you probably forgot to bring hotpacks!!! These are for you, to keep your hands warm. –xxx”_

Jihoon was sure that the one who’s sending him these stuff knows him really really well. He even has a feeling that they’re closer than what he thinks.

 

“What are those?” Woojin spoke from behind him. “They gave you hotpacks today? That’s perfect timing! Can I have one?”

 

It’s not like Jihoon would not lend him one but Woojin already took one before he could even say something in return.

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe Woojin and Jinyoung are right. He could show them the notes he’s been receiving so far and see if they find the handwriting familiar. Especially Daehwi since he knows almost everyone since he’s friendly like that. But Jihoon doesn’t know why there’s a weird feeling in his chest that just wants to keep it all to himself. He doesn’t know why he has this gut feeling that the person will come to him if the time is right. He’s not even sure why he wants to wait.

 

He feels himself drifting to dreamland, slowly blocking out the noise in the cafeteria and Woojin and Jinyoung’s laughter and bickering. He just felt too tired.

 

But not too tired to not feel the presence that occupied the seat next to him. A comforting hand rubbed the crown of his head and Jihoon almost whined when it left.

 

“Keep quiet guys,” Jihoon’s ears caught amidst his sleepy state. “Jihoon’s sleeping.” The hand was back again.

 

He knows it’s Daehwi. It’s always him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon was laughing about something Woojin did with his face when Jinyoung tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He pointed to Jihoon’s front where Seungjin, his classmate, is currently standing. Jihoon’s carefree smile was instantly wiped off from his face. He knows this situation so well to not know what’s happening.

 

“Jihoon,” Seungjin started, face full of confidence. “Go out with me.”

Seungjin looks so smug to the point that it actually irked Jihoon. Woojin stepped forward already looking pissed off but Jihoon held him back and stared blankly at Seungjin, “And why would I do that? You and I barely know each other.”

 

“So? Why let that bother you?” Seungjin threw a smirk that Jihoon would gladly punch off his face for good measure. “We’d be so powerful, you know. If you would just stop playing hard to get.”

 

Honestly, Jihoon could not take Seungjin and his slaves anymore. He’s one of the people in this hellhole that Jihoon really hates associating with. He walked away from there, bumping Seungjin’s shoulder in the process. “I’m not that low.”

 

He could hear Woojin arguing with those dumbasses and Jinyoung almost following him out but Woojin faintly told him to give him space. He’s lucky to have friends like them.

 

 

 

Jihoon honestly didn’t know where he was going, he just let his feet lead him wherever he is right now. He opened the closest door he could find and he’s more than glad that it’s completely quiet and devoid of people.

 

He looked around and he noticed photos hanging on the walls, and the windows, even displayed on the tables. He scanned the lists on the desk where he was seated. _It’s the photography club._ “You didn’t tell me you’d come here.”

 

Jihoon jumped at the voice, a tired smile coming out of his face once he realized who he’s with. “So this is where you’re always cooped up?”

 

Daehwi stood up from the couch he was sitting on, camera in hand. “Yeah. I spend a lot of time in here. It’s peaceful.”

 

“I can see what you mean,” Jihoon looked around once more and the room really gives off a homey vibe despite of how small it is. He noticed Daehwi leaning on the wall opposite him and he’s not that dense to not know that Daehwi’s been staring at him.

 

“Another one?”

 

Jihoon straightened at the question. He can’t help but snort at how Daehwi just knows these things. He’s not even there when it happened. “Yeah.”

 

Daehwi hummed in understanding. He always does. “Who is it this time?”

 

“Seungjin.”

 

Jihoon swore he already expected the shriek but the laugh? Probably not. “Daehwi, why are you laughing?”

 

Daehwi laughed for a good twenty seconds before trying to calm down, the ghost of a smile still evident on his lips. “Sorry. I just can’t believe he had the guts to do that. He’s dumb, you know? He just wants attention. You shouldn’t take him seriously, Ji.”

 

“I know. I didn’t.” Daehwi’s raised eyebrow at his answer obviously shows that they both know he’s lying.

 

He’s tired of all of this. He doesn’t know what to do and feel anymore. Can people just stop seeing him as an object?

 

“You know you could always be the one to ask someone out, right? If you really like them, I mean.” Daehwi spoke after a minute of silence, his hands fiddling with the buttons of his camera.

 

Jihoon never really thought about it. It didn’t cross his mind since a lot of people just come to him to confess and it’s like he eliminated the idea all throughout. These confessions he’s been receiving are really taking a toll on how he perceives himself, it affects him negatively because he can’t help but think that this is how low people actually think of him and maybe it blurs his self-concept, thinking that it really is the truth when in fact it’s not.

 

“You should always know how you feel, Jihoon. Never let others make you think otherwise.” He didn’t notice Daehwi standing close to him now camera pointed in front of his face and the half of a smile showing at the corner. “Smile for me?”

 

Maybe because of these blurred lines Jihoon forgot how to feel for himself anymore but he’s sure that there was always something special every time he’s in this situation. He just got to figure it out himself.

 

“There it is.” Daehwi grinned at Jihoon’s bashful smile. “I’ve been waiting for that genuine smile all day.”

 

If it’s possible, Jihoon smiled even bigger. It felt real.

 

 

“Things that were always dark look like it’s shining.”

 

**Daehwi**

Ji wru? Woojin said u r not in class. We’re worried

 

**Jihoon**

Sorry. Running late. Not feeling well.

 

 

 

 

Jihoon really does not have the energy to deal with school right now. His head hurts like a bitch and he’s feeling hot from head to toe. If not for his tests today he would have gladly missed school and not just first period. He’s running late for second period but even his legs feel like death so he gave up on rushing to class.

 

He weakly opened his locker door, grabbing the books he needed. He was too sick to notice the littlest of things but when he was about to close the door, he saw it. A pink note over a fluffy jacket he absolutely needs right now.

 

_“I heard you’re not feeling well today. I know that you probably forgot to take your jacket again, today. Hope you took your meds before coming to school and also ate breakfast. Get well soon, Ji.”_

 

 

If that didn’t give it away, then Jihoon doesn’t know what will.

 

 

“I’ve never thought of my love story, but it happens to me.”

 

 

 

After taking his tests for the day, Jihoon went to the nurse’s office to drink his meds and to sleep for a few hours. When he woke up, he was feeling better than ever. It’s like he wasn’t even sick in the first place.

 

“You’re finally up.” A glass of water is suddenly in his face. “I thought you’re going to sleep for the whole day.”

 

Jihoon blinked his eyes in confusion and realized that Daehwi’s the one handing him the water. He took it and gulped it all down. He didn’t realize he was that thirsty.

 

“Are you okay now?” Daehwi’s hand is on his forehead and he likes the warmth it gives him. “The nurse said you really needed the sleep. I told you Jihoon. Stop overworking yourself. See? This is what happens when you think you’re Superman who can do everything and neglects that-”

 

“Okay, boss!” Jihoon interrupted Daehwi’s rambling with a laugh of his own. This is how Daehwi gets when he’s worried. It’s cute. “I’m fine now. Really. I feel a hundred percent good.”

 

Daehwi looked like he was about to argue when Jihoon’s stomach made an embarrassing sound. “Oops.” He rolled his eyes at the older instead, grabbing Jihoon’s hand to help him up. “Get up, Loser. We’re going to get food for that monster.”

 

 

 

 

“You just had a fever, Jihoon. I don’t think you’re supposed to be eating ice cream right now.” Daehwi eyed Jihoon’s beautiful sundae in distaste.

 

They argued about the food Jihoon’s going to buy for a good few minutes until Daehwi made Jihoon promise that he’d allow him to buy ice cream only if he’d eat a proper meal first. Jihoon agreed and here they are. Jihoon even bought him a yogurt for dessert to make him feel less bad.

 

“I honestly don’t think that what you eat affects your fever,” Jihoon panicked at Daehwi’s glare, attempting to take it back with a smile. “But we promised each other! I ate my meal so now let me eat my ice cream in peace.”

 

 

Daehwi was about to retort back but someone tapped Jihoon on the shoulder. He stopped eating his ice cream to see Sarang standing beside their table, looking very apprehensive.

 

Jihoon glanced at Daehwi for a moment before flitting his eyes to Sarang’s direction, “Sarang? Do you need anything?”

 

Sarang flashed him a tight smile and Jihoon swears to every fucking entity that if this is another confession, he’s going to throw hands. “You’ve been receiving notes lately, right?”

 

Jihoon’s eyes widened for a bit and he just had to take a glimpse of Daehwi again. He wasn’t eating his yogurt anymore and was looking down at the table, “How do you know?”

 

“Of course I know!” Sarang sounded so fake now. “I’m the one sending those! Do you like it?”

 

For a moment, Jihoon can’t even think or move. He just completely froze.

 

A dropping noise made him blink to consciousness. Daehwi dropped his yogurt on the table and it’s spilling everywhere. That’s the least of the concerns though.

 

Daehwi was trembling his fingers are literally shaking but still stood up clumsily, bumping his knee on the chair and wincing in pain, “I-I’m sorry. I h-have to g-go.” and went to the exit doors as fast as he could.

 

Jihoon stared at his back as it disappeared behind the doors before realizing that he should follow him. He grabbed his things and immediately dashed after Daehwi’s direction, ignoring Sarang’s desperate protests and calling of his name.

 

 

 

It took him a while to find Daehwi. Honestly, Daehwi could hide himself the best whenever he wanted too. Too bad, Jihoon knows where his hiding spots are now. Jihoon find him sitting at the bench near the fountain, at the back garden of the school where nobody literally goes to since it’s pretty deserted and full of weeds and unwanted plants. The fountain isn’t even working anymore.

 

 

“So,” Jihoon sat beside Daehwi. “Why did you run away?”

 

Daehwi was quiet. He’s breathing heavily and looking far away, far, far, from Jihoon’s eyes that always melts him.

 

Jihoon decided to give him space and stare off into space too, thinking about everything. He thought Daehwi’s totally not going to answer him anymore but he was wrong. Daehwi sighed tiredly, still avoiding Jihoon’s imploring look. “She’s not the one giving you the small gifts.”

 

“I know,” Jihoon hummed as a gush of wind flew in between them. “Why did you think I followed you here?”

 

This time, Daehwi finally turned his head sideways and looked at Jihoon. “That can’t be.”

 

Jihoon grinned at him, hoping that his eyes would give him the chance to say what he feels. “Daehwi, I’m not that dumb. You’re the only one who knows that I was sick this morning. Imagine my surprise when I received your note this morning. I love the jacket by the way.”

 

Daehwi blushed from his neck to the tips of his ears. Jihoon thinks it’s absolutely adorable. “Oh.”

 

There’s this giddy feeling in his chest that Jihoon can’t stop from looking at how cute Daehwi is. “Yeah. Plus, I saw the notes in the photography room. It was handwritten. It’s the same as in the notes. Everything just clicked today, especially your reaction earlier.”

 

“Stop it. My yogurt!” Daehwi pouted. “I can’t believe I lost my cool over that.”

 

Jihoon laughed.

 

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

 

 

“Jihoon, a lot of people are confessing their ‘love’ for you.” Daehwi sighed in his hands. “I don’t want you to think that I’m superficial like them. I want to show you that my feelings are true and real as it can get.”

 

Jihoon realized that Daehwi is right. Maybe if he did confess, Jihoon wouldn’t know what would happen. But what he perfectly knows is that Daehwi always made him feel different –because he’s different. A good kind of different. The best kind. He was just too dense to see his own feelings. “You know I won’t ever think of you like that.”

 

Daehwi smiled at him, “I know Ji, I know.”

 

 

Jihoon reached for Daehwi’s hand. “You’ve always made me feel special, you know. You’ve always been my comfort zone. My go to person. You get me even at times that I don’t even get, myself.” His heartbeat is going wild again, just like the times it did whenever he’s with Daehwi.

 

“What are you trying to say?” Daehwi squeezed his hand.

 

 

Jihoon squeezed back, sending Daehwi a soft smile. “Daehwi, I’m right here trying to tell you that I like you. And maybe asking you if you wanted to be something more.”

 

Daehwi grinned so widely and happily, Jihoon wanted take a picture of it so bad. “Of course, Jihoon.”

 

“That’s good. You’re amazing.” Jihoon kissed Daehwi’s forehead and he never felt so complete.

 

Like everything finally fell into place. He likes feeling like this. This feeling of content.

 

Daehwi leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the lips. “I like you too.”

 

Jihoon can’t stop smiling.

 

Daehwi’s the biggest gift of them all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading this!!!


End file.
